


Power

by LairaWolf



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Allegiant, Divergent, Eric - Freeform, F/M, Graphic, Insurgent, OC, OFC - Freeform, Tris - Freeform, Violence, War, dauntless, four - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairaWolf/pseuds/LairaWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being captured because of your 80% divergence Eric takes care of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power

“Calm down…” he whispered in a low tone.

His soft fingers soothingly touched her bruised and scarred back as if he was somehow enchanted by it.

She took a sharp breath in, filling her lungs and straightened her back while letting out a groan.

“Can you patch me up, please?” Y/N’s sweat was almost cutting her skin and her breath getting heavier.

Without any hesitation Eric inserted the stinging needle into Y/N’s skin making her screech between her teeth. After the final puncture pierced her skin Y/N fell onto the mattress covering herself with the white blood stained sheet. Her watery eyes were still somehow glistening in the dimly lit room.

Where were her clothes? How did she end up with a huge gash on her back? Why was she saved by Eric despite him knowing that she was divergent?

Y/N tried sewing her memories together from the beginning: one, she woke up in the middle of the night while hearing gun shots, but that was a dream, wasn’t it?

Two, she ran towards Johanna Reyes’ office, but she wasn’t there and when she ran to the other small houses to wake others up she realized she was alone in the entire sector.

Three, she turned around only to see 4 dauntless members pointing guns at her, screaming at her not to move.

Four, she ran for the forest.

Five, she felt pain in her leg, but still limped towards safety.

Six, she felt someone grab her neck by the neck and jam a syringe in her throat, followed by a knife in her back..

Seven, she distinguished a brown piece of material. Only factionless wear that color. Why would they do that when Y/N was friends with their leaders?

Eight, blood started pouring out of her mouth.

Nine, she fell onto the ground.

 “Ten.” Eric said digging his fingers deep into her leg trying to pull a bullet out. Her teeth almost shook from their places as she severely bit into a belt that had been placed in her mouth. The screams weren’t absent, they echoed throughout the compact bricked room.

“I told you that you’d have to hold still, a bullet hit your tibia and messed up the arteries in the area. Did the countdown not work?” He spoke in an almost sarcastic tone.

“T-there’s no use…” Y/N tried to utter gazing at Eric. “I can barely feel my leg, they probably hit important nerves as well.”

The well-built man hovered over the weak girl and leaned his elbow next to her pillow while holding his head in his palm. His other hand caressed her cheek making the girl feel anxious as to what might the one in front on her do.

“You know what I am…” She mumbled between her hyperventilated breaths. “So why did you bring me here instead of dragging me to the erudite quarters…a little bird even told me that you love setting rebels and misfits on fire…”

“Is this what you want? To get set on fire by me?” He articulated every word as his is furrowed expression was analyzing your shoulder.

“Knowledge is power, I don’t think there’s anything left to do to shut me up about what’s going on inside this system. And I suppose it would be better than to run away with a limp leg for the rest of my life.” She gulped her eyes now closed.

A moment of silence fell across the room before Eric confidently responded:

“Ok.” And with that he sat up as fast as a lightning bolt walking towards a red canister.

“Wait, what?” Y/N’s eyes were now wide, panic, dread and horror dancing in her orbs. She pulled the white sheet with her as she backed up into the corner behind her.

 “Eric, what are you-“She was interrupted by the cascade of gasoline falling onto her entire body.

“Eric, no, you can’t, they still need me for their research!” She pleaded as she witnessed the man in front of her lighting up a match. Y/N pressed her jaw to her shoulder in an attempt to reject the image in front of her. As she was sobbing, waiting for her final moment Eric knelled next to her with the small flame close to her face.

“Power is power.” He said before blowing the fire out. “Now please consider taking your mind off rebelling because as we’re both aware I’m your only chance to survival.”

“And how do I know you’re not luring me into a trap?” Y/N mumbled still not daring to look at Eric.

“I don’t set traps. I set bullets deep in people’s skull until their thoughts pour out in solid form.” He sat up and walked towards the door.

“There’s a shower in the next room, you’ll have everything you need there. I’ll come back later.” He spun around, took a final look at her and smirked as he pressed his arms on the door frames. “You won’t think of leaving, will you?”

The door shut loudly leaving her there covered in gasoline and dread.

She sat in the shower for 3 hours until finally feeling clean. But that night she didn’t sleep. She couldn’t. That was one drawback of being in Amity for too long, they didn’t teach you how to rationalize fears. And in that moments her entire body was filled with anxiety. Every small sound made her jump and she's never needed a pair of arms around her body more than now.

Even if they were from the devil himself.


End file.
